The Price of Failure
by bjartdauth
Summary: "You know you've failed me." he said smoothly. "Yes… Yes, sir. I know." She swallowed thickly and slowly dared divert her gaze to his scorching eyes. She cried out meekly, "I'm sorry." "How should you be punished?" Sauron mused. The hint of a smirk shone in his eyes, though mixed with an angry disgust.


"Master? You called for me?" Trena's heart pounded with nervous fear. She had been slow in responding to her lord's summon, as if time would quell his anger. The young assassin's mind swirled with horrendous thoughts, nearly convincing herself she would be dead at his feet momentarily. The breaths she drew were shallow. She avoided looking to his eyes as she kneeled before her lord.

"You know you've failed me." he said smoothly.

"Yes... Yes, sir. I know." She swallowed thickly and slowly dared divert her gaze to his scorching eyes. She cried out meekly, "I'm sorry."

"How should you be punished?" he mused. The hint of a smirk shone in his eyes, though mixed with an angry disgust.

"I had no choice." she whispered. "Please, I couldn't..." she trailed off, knowing any excuses were useless. She shook her head and bowed down to him in the unlikely event her submission and regret would be in her favor.

"You did have a choice." he hissed out. "You chose to flee. You chose to give up when you should have carried out your task despite any risks on your part. Despite misgivings and ill fortune." Sauron said.

_I should be dead._ she thought painfully. She was frightened, but even with her great fear, she sought to keep herself comparatively composed before him. _Do not cry... Do not tremble..._ she told herself, trying hard to focus on those words. _Accept the punishment for your failure with dignity._

She repeated, "I'm sorry, my lord."

"I would think so. But I'm afraid it's not enough to be _sorry._ Come. Walk with me." he requested.

She cast him a look of confusion but did not hesitate in obeying him. She trailed behind him.

She watched in stunned silence as she realized they approached his bedchambers. She couldn't dare question him.

Sauron locked a door behind them and led her through a corridor and past his private study. Then he regarded the dark elf with a look of bemused malice and said, "On your knees."

Red crept over her pale face, dark eyes following the Maia as he seated himself on his bed. She slowly crossed the room to join him, her gaze one of bewildered humiliation as she sunk to the floor.

Her mind screamed out in protest; he had to be joking! But her eyes knew he wasn't.

"My lord... I..."_ I can't do this. _she thought fearfully. The thought alone brought shame she couldn't contend with.

"Pleasure me." he commanded icily. "This is not a request, Trena. Do not treat it as such." He peeled gloves from his hands to feel her soft hair. He pulled on a fistful, glaring into her eyes. "Do you wish to be forced?"

She laughed dryly. As if it wouldn't be forced. She couldn't further try his patience; she fumbled with a belt and fastenings of his clothing, soon at work stroking her master as he observed the humiliation he thoroughly enjoyed.

The worst thing was not knowing what would come next. She expected to die tonight, but she couldn't predict how much mercy the dark lord would give her. She didn't deserve much; she had failed him, after all. She had escaped consequences that should have ended her life when her assignment in enforcing her master's will had gone awry. Now she wished she could be back home.

The task at hand was interrupted when Sauron spoke, "How would your family feel about your failure?"

His words stung, for she knew they too would be angry.

She shook her head as she slowly kissed his erection. "Please... Don't..."

"_Worthless_, they might call you. Dishonorably worthless in your fear. Your sickening selfishness..." Sauron smiled, close to bringing the girl to tears. "Yes, cry on me if you must." he purred hotly. "There's no use in keeping your weak sorrows from me. I can feel it all. Everything you believe you conceal, you lay before me."

She breathed deeply. It was a struggle, but she wouldn't cry.

Tears dripping onto his flesh betrayed her resolve as she brought him into her mouth. She could feel his smirk burning into her soul.

As she worked him toward his climax, a deep moan startled her. It didn't so much startle her that she heard such a thing from him as it startled her how her heart quickened from hearing it, shame trying to melt away in the warmth of arousal.

She relaxed, bringing the entirety of his length into her throat. She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer, forcing himself farther as her hands fell to grasp his thighs.

He allowed her to breath a few seconds after filling her throat with painfully hot semen.

She moved back from him, coughing for a moment and touching her neck at shock of the burning. She wanted to believe having complied obediently to her punishment would warrant an escape from this, but Sauron was no less aroused. She knew she wasn't finished with her shame.

"You like this more than you let on." he said.

She lifted her eyes to his face and rose to her feet only to freeze as her lord issued another command, "You are to stand before me bare" He made a meaningless gesture with a hand and watched her expression harden. It was all terribly amusing as she stripped. Trena had a commendable determination to quit feeling and simply follow his orders. She was beginning to understand. Wonderful. But it wouldn't last. He would break her down again and again, reveling in her miserable humiliation as she refused to give in to her own lust.

"You've not lay with a man yet, have you?"

"No, my lord."

He did on occasion forget her youth. Sauron indicated for her to join him.

Begrudgingly, Trena crawled onto his bed, sickened by the way he watched her, his intense gaze pouring over her body. A part of her had determined she preferred death to this. But the other part... Oh gods, the other part implored her to beg for him, to submit to him, to worship him, to always serve him...

"_Why_? Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Lord Sauron."

He touched her face, nails lightly slicing her skin. "You belong to your master." He watched blood drip in thin ribbons and remarked, "I will reconsider your punishment." For now.

He gave her a little push to indicate she was free to leave the bed and clothe herself.

She took his hand and gently kissed it respectfully. She couldn't understand why he would change his mind, but she was sure it was a temporary decision.

While she gathered her clothes from his floor and he fastened his own, he commented, "You look as though you wish to ask something of me."

She answered bravely, "I want you to kill me and be done with it."

He smiled pleasantly. "Where is the fun in that?"

Ah, yes... My apologies... _Mairon_." She looked to him to take in the new sight of him in shock as if she had slapped him.  
He strode forward and slammed her into a wall by her shoulder. The impact caused a nearby mirror to collapse and shatter. One of his hands was at her neck, harshly asphyxiating her.

"Never. Call me that. _Again_." he said softly, his breath warm on her lips.

Tears blurred her vision as she failed to breathe. It would be too painful to die this way. But she needed to invoke him. She needed his wrath to end her. His torture would be a much worse ordeal.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew what she was doing. "You've really made your suffering at my hands all the more worse." he told her, ignoring the yanking she was doing on his hair. "Ah, it's going to be a long night and one Morgoth would be proud of."


End file.
